


I Live for the Weekend

by lily_zen



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Drabble, Gen, Humor, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 01:18:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7487718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lily_zen/pseuds/lily_zen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt Fill: Topri as bored vampires on a weeknight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Live for the Weekend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TabisMouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabisMouse/gifts).



I Live for the Weekend

 

Fandom: BIGBANG

Pairing: Gen

Rating: PG

Warnings: None

Author: Lily Zen

\---

Notes: For the prompt “oooo I want to prompt! If you really mean anything then TopRi as bored vampires on a Tuesday night?” I totally mean anything. I’m bored af. If you guys want to prompt me, check out [my tumblr.](http://biaspile-lz.tumblr.com/)

Disclaimer: BB is made of real people, thus I do not own them. These characters are based on their on-stage personas. This work is not intended for profit.

\---

A hearty sigh preceded the words, “I hate the weeknights.” The sofa bounced as someone flung themselves down on it, and Seunghyun–the first Seunghyun, the  _eldest_  Seunghyun, not the little stray Youngbae had picked up only twenty-nine years ago outside some club in Gangnam–carefully placed a bookmark between the aged pages of his book. 

“Careful,” he scolded, “this book is almost a hundred years old. Its managed to survive wars and cultural cleansing. It would be a shame if  _you_  were the cause of its demise.”

“Ah, hyung,” the younger Seunghyun whined, leaning a head of hair bleached bone white back in the 1980′s and stuck that way ever since against the inky blackness of the other’s head, “don’t be such a bore. I won’t break your stuff–”

“This time,” Seunghyun interrupted coolly, but there was a small smile threatening to spread on his face. The younger vampire was so much fun to needle. It had certainly livened up his unlife. He kept his gaze flitting coyly around the room, never giving their little Seungri too much eye contact. Seunghyun knew too well that his irises were changing from the darkness of dried blood to a shining ruby red. It would give away his amusement for sure.

Lips thinned with pique, Seungri retorted, “That was one time, okay?! And how was I supposed to know you had priceless artwork stored on your dressing table? It just looked like a hoarder’s nest of papers and candy bar wrappers! Last time I ever–” 

“Okay, okay,” Seunghyun said, giving in at last because he’d accomplished his goal: riling Seungri up a bit. “Why do you have weeknights?” 

“Because,” the younger replied, all too eager to switch topics again, “nobody’s at the clubs, so we can’t go hunting, and I’m stuck here with all you boring vamps when I could be out there dancing and drinking the night away.” Slumping into Seunghyun’s side, Seungri sighed dramatically, breath blowing across Seunghyun’s alabaster neck. “I live for the weekend.” 

“Don’t we all?” 

He took pity on the youngest of their clan anyway, pulling him into a brief hug before dumping Seungri unceremoniously on the other end of the sofa as he sprang to his feet in a move so quick it was hard to believe. 

“Come on,” Seunghyun declared, flashing fang as he grinned, childlike and mischievous, so wide it carved dimples in his cheeks. “Let’s go bother Youngbae. You know he always likes to play, and if he’s not the mood…well, we’ll make him.” At this, the eldest vampire in the coven tossed a flirtatious wink at the young blond. 

Seungri rose to his feet more slowly, the smile blooming on his features quite lovely. 

Without a second thought, Seunghyun palmed his phone and took a picture. He’d edit it later and post multiple copies around the house. That ought to be good for a laugh.

Choosing to ignore the signs of his impending embarrassment, the littlest Seunghyun took his place next to the elder, and they shared twin smiles that promised joy and pain in the unlife of one Dong Youngbae.

FIN

 


End file.
